


Give Me Love

by Hiddenbehindthebook



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mistletoe, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, family gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenbehindthebook/pseuds/Hiddenbehindthebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little, cheerful holiday ficlet surrounding a Winchester/Novak family gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

"Grow some balls and stand up for yourself."

Gabriel  _was_ right, as irritating as he was.

"I hate family gatherings," Cas huffed, resting his head in the crook of his elbow and letting his other arm drape over the patio railing.

"I hate you."

"Gabriel!"

"Sorry, reflex."

Gabriel pranced over to where he was slouched, and peeked under his arm, grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. He stood patiently, rocking from side to side. Cas groaned.

"Look, I know you're a pissy bitch, but you can't hold a grudge forever." Gabe sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

It was a beautiful night, Cas supposed. The cabin was alive inside, and cast a soft orange glow that made the snow look fluffier and the night look darker. Christmas had that effect on the world. Come December, you look around, and everything just seems softer and more beautiful.

"Actually, I think I can."

"Don't be like that. I know you have eyes for that Winchester boy, so you can damn well ignore his dad and focus on him." The words glided off Gabriel's tongue, and Cas' ears turned pink.

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Seriously? What are you, twelve?"

"On a scale of one to ten, buddy. Pick the fights you know you can win."

Cas turned around to face Gabriel, leaning back on the railing. "You can't make me."

"I don't have to. I have back-up." Gabriel flounced back inside, and Cas debated whether he should even try to run. Depending on who he got, Cas might have a chance of escape. Mary would probably try and talk things out. Jo would likely tackle him and drag him in herself. Bobby might actually g-

Shit.

"Cas! Get back in here!" Sam Winchester stalked outside, a mug of steaming apple cider in hand. His face was flushed, and his hair was ruffled, and Cas briefly wondered how Gabriel convinced him to help.

He quickly ignored that thought.

"Sam, I understand that you want to help, but I really would just prefer to stay out here."

"You spoke your opinion, and there's nothing wrong with that. My dad should respect that, but honestly, that could've just been the alcohol talking. I agree with you, he shouldn't make comments that poke fun at gay people. He really has no problem with them, but his comment was out of line. I just think he's afraid that you might say something to upset the family. Grand-dad's homophobic, Cas. You know that. You have to watch your step."

"I just don't want to let something slip."

"What, your crush on Dean? Everybody knows. Everybody."

Cas' eyes widened, and he willed his knees not to buckle from embarrassment. It was a bit more then a crush. He'd loved Dean Winchester ever since he could remember...

Raised voices could be heard from in the cabin, and Cas struggled to hear what was happening.

"- _Can't just say those-listen-no, you need to calm..."_ The voices mixed together, and Cas couldn't differentiate between them well. Was that Dean? Was he okay?

"Cas," Sam snapped in his face, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry, what?"

"Jesus Christ, how do you even manage to ear-sex in separate rooms."

"I-what? I didn't,"

"Save it. Want me to tell you a secret?"

"I guess?"

Sam flicked back his hair. "I'm going to sound like a five year old, but I think he likes you too." Sam mimed confetti with his hands.

Cas held in a melancholy smile, and swallowed his disappointment in knowing Sam was wrong. He and Dean has a strong, yet complicated relationship- _friendship._

"I mean it, Cas. Stop that." Sam was frowning now.

"Stop what?"

"That smile. You look like your heart is breaking."

"Nope, I'm good." Cas grinned and patted Sam's shoulder. "A little broken, but it's still beating."

Inside, voices were growing louder, and Cas walked to the window to peek through. Dean looked frustrated, and his hands were clenched at his sides as his Grand-dad spoke. Mary looked drained, and John sat with her, holding her hands in his. Jo, Ellen, and Bobby looked downright adamant.

Dean glanced up, and met his eyes. He smiled. Then he sneezed. Holy fuck, he sounded like a kitten, the whole world be damned, Dean Winchester was adorable.

"Bless you." Cas' voice was louder and raspier then he'd anticipated, and the room went quiet.

"No going back now, Cas. Good luck." And with that, Sam Winchester kicked Cas in the ass and he stumbled through the door.

****

"Hey, Cas." Dean's voice was teasing and tinged with amusement.

"Uh. Hey."

"Castiel, I have to ask you about something." Samuel Winchester, grandfather of the one and only Dean and Sam addressed him with a cold look.

"Let it go already," John huffed.

"Fine." Cas confirmed, he was probably never getting invited back here anyways.

Mary shut her eyes, Jo rested her hands on her hips, Dean stepped in front of Sam, John sat up straight, Bobby and Ellen put down their beers, and Sam rested a hand on Cas' shoulder, and Gabriel chuckled in a strangely menacing way.

Assuming the fighting stance, he guessed.

"When did you turn gay?"

The room was dead quiet, except for Dean, who made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"Well..."

Cas paused for dramatic effect.

"When I was a child, I got sneezed on by a homosexual woman and caught the gay."

Dean's laughter rang out across the room, as did everybody's aside from Samuel.

****

"Cas, will you come with me to the kitchen for a minute?" Dean spoke in Cas' ear amongst the chaotic laughter. Cas jumped. He hadn't realized Dean had moved beside him. He followed Dean to the kitchen.

"You know, I was trying to reason with him, but you, being the sarcastic smart-ass that you are, managed to break the tension with a few words. Castiel Novak, how do you do it?" Dean held a spoon under Cas' chin like he was holding a microphone up to him.

"What can I say? I'm a classy fellow."

Dean chuckled, a sound so sweet it could make babies stop crying within a second. Dean handed him a cup of hot cider, and poured himself one as well. They walked together, pausing at the door frame and cracking up.

"I thought I was actually going to die. You didn't warn me well enough."

"You've known my family for five years. I didn't think you needed a warning!" Dean snickered. "Besides, a charmer like you can hold his ground."

Cas sighed, staring at Dean, studying his face.

"You, Dean Winchester, are one aggravating son of a bitch."

"Shut up. You love me and you damn well know it."

Cas groaned, faking annoyance.

Mary glided towards them, then.

"Excuse me, boys." She said, pushing past Dean and forcing Dean closer to him.

Dean blushed.

Mary set some dishes on top of the stack in the sink, and spun around, walking back to the doorway. She paused to kiss Dean on top of the head. Dean scrunched up his face, grinning.

"Sorry, honey. Got to follow the rules."

"What rules?" Dean questioned.

"Mistletoe," she winked, and looked pointedly from Dean to Cas.

Cas looked up, and as fate would have it, there hung a cluster of mistletoe. Cas let his eyes drift to Dean's.

"Uh, hey, haha."

"Hey." Dean's eyes sparkled.

"So, should we rejoin the families or.."

"Just shut up," Dean said, tugging Cas by the waist towards him and pressing their mouths together. Cas could feel him smiling against his lips, and knew he was, too.

The kiss tasted of apple cider and Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, babes! Happy holidays!   
> Xxxxx,  
> Hiddenbehindthebook


End file.
